Currents (part 1- To start with...)
by Jing
Summary: this is an Jowy and Nanami fic, a very twisted fic, mainly because when i wrote this fic, i was not even to the middle of the game yet, so it is very twisted....


Note: The hero's name is Dae and the castle name is Suikoden, no I cannot think of a better name for my castle. And imagine this, Luka lived, Jowy and Julia's wedding took place in some castle/church and Nanami is able to lose her memory because of just one whack on her head. (bwhaha…yes I am insane).

Disclaimer: No I do not own Jowy, Nanami or Hero (Dae, but I made up the name though), all that character and stuff is Sony's. But Jok is my own creation. Also the song 'Currents' is sung by Kokia and some other lady, lyrics by Adrian Walker and some other guy.

  
  
=======  
Currents (part 1)  
  
To start with…  
  
=======  
  


Dae walked into Nanami's room awkwardly. Never he had once needed to wake his big sister up. It was always her who charges into their room and wake Jowy and him up. Jowy… Just the thought of him made him uncomfortable. He was his best and dearest friend, but now, he is his main target to end this stupid war. He scanned the room carefully hoping o find a not that might clue him on where Nanami is. Then he found what he was looking for by the side table. Dae picked up the note carefully which was obviously writing in a rush. He read the letter out loud to himself.

_ To Dae:  
Sorry for not waking you up today! I saw you sleeping terribly late last night, so I thought I would best not to bother you. As a leader of the Suikoden army, you should get more sleep! Remember to go to Hai Yo's restaurant more often, you need to gain on more weight you know. Eat more eat more! Well I have to go now; I leave you this letter to tell you not to worry about me. I am going to find Jowy, or maybe go and see their wedding too. Hmm… good idea. Well, bye anyway!_

P.S.: don't even try to ask Richmond to help you find me, I already asked him not to tell you. Also keep up with your training, I wish to come back and see that you have improve.

Love always your big sister,

Nanami

After reading the letter, the heroic leader of Suikoden army cannot help but to let out a worried scream…

* * *

"Achoo-ah ah choo! Ack who has been talking about me for the -achoo- whole afternoon, I can't stop -achoo- ing!" Nanami tries to move into another more comfortable position, but it was no use, ever way she sat is the same. Partly because she has now been on the cart for the whole morning and her butt hurts like heck.  
"Do you know how much longer?" Nanami wined to the cart driver.  
"I'm sorry Lady Nanami, you just need to bare a little longer with me." Answered the driver. Nanami felt weird when people call her 'lady', for one she is certainly not what you call a proper 'girl'. She was used to people calling her tomboy and stuff.  
"I should be the one to apologize. Jok thank you for taking me there."   
"Don't worry, it is my pleasure to do so." Jok beamed back at her. Nanami cannot help but to smile back at him.  


* * *

"I think this is your stop." Joke pulled the horse to a stop and let Nanami out of the cart. "The ceremony should start in the evening," continued Jok, "maybe you should pay a visit to it? I am sure it will be a spectacular sight, well of course, it_ is_ the wedding of Lord Jowy ad Princess Julia. "  
"Maybe I should pay a visit to them." Nanami begin to study the town. The city was crowded of course, people hurrying in and out, it was very lively.   
"Well I must be get going now, I hope to see you around!" then Jok waved to Nanami and start to go toward to city gate. Nanami wandered off to explore the busy city._ 'Maybe I should wait until night fall for the feast, I don't want to see the wedding anyway'._  


* * *

The sound of the drums bugged her, the laughter of people bugged her, and even the adorable flying raccoons bugged her. The truth is everything bugged her right now. The fact that Jowy is officially married to Princess Julia bugged her the most._ 'I just don't want to see my childhood friend get marry off to some psycho prince's sister that is all.' _ She tries to make herself believe that was the truth. Nanami stand up stiffly and puts her frustration on the barrel of water that is beside her. She takes one last look at Jowy Blight and his newly wedded wife._ 'They look like they are in love'_. Nanami just sighed at that thought.  
"Who wouldn't?" she talked to herself, "she is well taught, good manner, black hair, pale skin, black eye princess!" Nanami forcedly brushed her tears back with her sleeve and walks toward the castle gate. She would have safely made it out if it weren't for that guy.  
"Hey stop it there you peasant pig!" a man roared with disgust. Nanami twitch and look back.  
"Peasant pig?' she replied furiesly and move toward the man.  


(To be continued)

Bwehehe, so what do ya think? Please review so I would know if it did poorly or not. Thank you! ^_^


End file.
